For the Love of a Daughter
by letsxgetxrecklessx
Summary: After an argument with Inuyasha, Kagome and their daughter are stuck in modern Japan for thirteen years. Once Kagome breaks the seal Inuyasha is given the difficult task of saving his daughter from the demon inside her. Can Inuyasha and Kagome save Kimmi?
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello everyone! This is my first time writing an Inuyasha story so I hope you find it worth reading!**

Kagome stared into the well. Tears threatened to fall as she tightened her grip onto the well walls. She had to try. She had to keep trying. She couldn't take another day of her family being separated. Her daughter was on the edge of losing her life. She couldn't help but think this was her fault. If only she didn't storm back to her time with Kimmi after a huge argument with Inuyasha. She blinked as that night flashed back.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome please just stop and hear me out." Inuyasha begged._

"_No Inuyasha. I'm sick of this! It's the same thing every time Koga comes around. Do you even trust me?" Kagome yelled as she made their way into their hut._

"_Of course I trust you! What kind of a question is that wench? It's him I don't trust." Inuyasha huffed. _

"_You don't have to trust him. If you trusted me you'd know that I won't let anything happened between Koga and I! I don't know how much more of this I can take Inuyasha." She stated as she grabbed her old yellow back pack. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks._

"_What...what do you mean?" He asked._

"_I need space." She said simply. Something didn't feel right. This wasn't like Kagome. She shook the thought out of her head and quickly started throwing things into her bag._

"_What are you doing? Put that back! What do you mean space! You said you didn't care how small the hut was just as long as it was ours!" Inuyasha spat out. Kagome cringed at his words. How could she make him understand?_

"_That's not what I mean Inuyasha. I just need to go back to my time with Kimmi for a while to think about things."Kagome said as she re-packed the items Inuyasha swiftly took out of the bag. Just then their four year old daughter Kimmi ran in. Kimmi was a spitting image of her father, long silver hair and breathe-taking golden eyes._

"_Daddy! I found you!" Kimmi said as she jumped towards her father, like clockwork Inuyasha caught her in his arms._

"_What's there to think about? I love you and you love me." Inuyasha said while his daughter played with his dog ears._

"_Inuyasha please. We'll be back I promise. Please just give me time to cool down." Kagome begged as she reached out to take Kimmi. _

"_So now you're going to take my pup away from me just because I pissed you off?" Inuyasha said._

"_Daddy said bad word. Bad daddy!" Kimmi giggled, oblivious to the scene unfolding before her eyes._

"_What happens if Naraku shows up while I'm gone? How are you going to fight him and protect her at the same time?" Kagome yelled._

"_I managed to protect you and fight him at the same time wench! You're more of a handful than she is! Besides, Naraku hasn't shown himself in four years. Wait a second, are you questioning my capability of protecting my pup?" Inuyasha yelled._

"_OUR pup! She's not just yours you know! And she's coming with me! I told you we'll be back!" Kagome said as she snatched Kimmi out of his hands._

"_You're really ticking me off wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Before he knew it they were in front of the well. He had to do something, he couldn't lose his family. As Kagome approached the well she placed Kimmi down._

"_You're really leaving me aren't you?" Inuyasha whispered._

"_Don't worry daddy we're just going to see Grandmama! We'll be back soon I promise. Will you wait for me daddy?" Kimmi asked as she pulled on the leg of his pants. Inuyasha looked down at his pup, his heart nearly breaking._

"_What else am I gonna do Kimmi? I promise I'll wait for you. I'll be right here when you climb back out of the well." Inuyasha said as Kimmi reached out for him._

"_Daddy if I go will you be mad at me?" Kimmi asked with sadness in her eyes._

"_Keh. No!" He answered her._

"_So I'm still your little princess?" She asked with a more hopeful tone._

"_Kimmi you'll always be my little princess." Inuyasha told her as he hugged her goodbye and handed her back to Kagome. Kagome looked at the well and then back at Inuyasha. Something was telling her not to go but she needed a break, especially before Koga showed up again and him and Inuyasha taught Kimmi new words she didn't need to hear for another 12 years. Without a second thought she half climbed in._

"_We won't be long." She promised. He just started hopelessly and nodded back. With that Kagome and Kimmi jumped into the well. Inuyasha looked down to find it empty. He sighed and slumped down to the ground and waited for their return._

_End flashback_

She let her anger get the better of her one time and now here she was thirteen years later continuously throwing herself into a dead end well in hopes of being reunited with her husband. She wondered to herself if he too tried to cross over to her time.

_He probably thinks I didn't come back on purpose. How could I do this to our family?_

With that thought she threw herself into the well for the third time that day. She hit the bottom with a loud thud.

_Not again._

She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the excess tears that fell from her eyes. But when she opened her eyes, something was different. There was too much light shining into the well for her to be inside the shrine. Could it be? Did she actually make it to the feudal era? She wasted no time finding out. As she began to climb her way out she heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome…?" The voice called.

This was it. She made it. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a nightmare.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Her voice trembled and her eyes once more threatened to soak her face with tears. She climbed faster when she felt two hands grab a hold of her wrists. Before she knew it she was out of the well and two feet from her husband. He looked just as she remembered him, except a little taller and a bit more mature looking.

"You…you came back." Inuyasha stuttered.

"I tried. Every day. Somehow the well must have closed." Kagome started to explain but was cut off when Inuyasha smashed his lips onto hers. He had thirteen years worth of kissing to make up for and he wasted no time. When they needed to stop for air Kagome broke down.

"Inuyasha please. You have to believe me. If I knew the well would have closed I wouldn't have left. I would never keep you from Kimmi." Kagome cried into his chest.

"Kagome I know you. I know it wasn't your fault. I waited for the both of you for thirteen years. I'm going to fix this." Inuyasha reassured her.

_Kimmi._

Kagome's heart nearly stopped. How was she going to explain Kimmi to Inuyasha? He was going to hate her for letting this happen to her. But maybe with a miracle just seeing Inuyasha would put Kimmi on the right track.

"Kimmi. You have to see Kimmi." Kagome said.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said as Kagome climbed onto his back. He cringed at the thought of the thirteen years he missed of Kimmi's life. Does she hate him? Does she blame him for not being in her life?

Before they knew it they were exiting the shrine.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had to think. It was Friday.

"She had a performance this morning on Good Morning Tokyo."

"That's that stupid show you made me wake up at seven in the morning for that one time?" Inuyasha asked as they climbed the steps to the Higurashi residence. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"What's she doing on there?" He asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well Inuyasha, your pups a famous singer." Kagome said nervously.

"She's a singer?" He asked in amazement.

"There's a lot I need to explain to you. Let's sit?" Kagome asked as she pointed to the kitchen table. Inuyasha nodded but refused to let go of her hand. He thought if he'd let go she'd disappear into thin air. They sat down and Kagome became visibly nervous.

"Kagome what's wrong with Kimmi?" Inuyasha asked seriously. All at once Inuyasha's nose sensed a bit of salt in the air. He immediately looked to Kagome to see tears streaming down her face. He cringed. If only he could have controlled himself when Koga came by that one day he wouldn't be sitting here holding Kagome while she cried and there wouldn't be something wrong with Kimmi.

"Inuyasha please before I tell you, you have to know I'm trying my best to help her but she just shuts me out." Kagome continued to cry into his chest.

"Kagome you don't have to do this alone anymore. I'm going to make up for all of our lost time and fix this." Inuyasha said. Before Kagome could open her mouth the heard the front doors slam and shouting voices followed.

"You're not running away from this Kimmi! I'm not going to sit by and watch you destroy yourself! A male voice shouted. Inuyasha began to sit up and Kagome put a finger to his lips and pushed him back down on the chair.

"If anyone's destroying something it's you! This performance was huge for me and you made me live before I could even sing!" Kimmi shouted back. Inuyasha cringed for the third time that morning. It was the first time he heard his daughters voice in thirteen years and nothing but anger dripped from it.

"How am I supposed to let you go up and perform right after you threw up? All you had was a damn glass of orange juice Kimmi! Are you that sick that you think half a glass of orange juice is going to make you fat?" The man shouted at her.

"I didn't throw it up willingly! I really don't feel well this morning!" Kimmi yelled back, her voice beginning to tremble.

"Bullshit. You were cutting the conversation short so you could go throw up a simple drink two minutes after you finished it! And if you really don't feel well today then what about last night? And all the other times you've thrown up? I can't even keep count of how many times you throw up in one day Kimmi! I'm not keeping my mouth shut anymore. I'm telling your mom."

"You promised you wouldn't tell! Listen I have it under control. I'm getting better. Don't get my mother involved in this." Kimmi said as they heard the front door open once more.

"I'm not leaving until you've gotten help. You aren't getting better. Why are you wearing so many bracelets?" The man asked. Kimmi gave him no answer.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you're cutting yourself again Kimmi. Those are fresh cuts; they aren't scars from two years ago." Inuyasha held his breathe. His pup was willingly making herself sick and cutting herself. How did this happen? Guilt set in. If he had something to do with this he would never forgive himself. If had had made Kagome stay none of this would have happened. But then again, if Kagome couldn't get this under control what made him think he stood a chance?

Inuyasha smelt more salt in the air as footsteps approached the kitchen. Before he had a chance to do anything his seventeen year old pup was standing in the door frame completely frozen.

**Well there you have it! First chapter done! Hope you guys like it, let me know if I should continue the story or not! Rate and review!**

**Poll:**

** is Kimmi thinking as she stares and her mother and Inuyasha in the kitchen?**

** is Inuyasha going to do to save his pup?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! It looks like I'm going to continue the story with your support of course **

Silence filled the room as Kimmi grabbed a hold of the door frame for support. No one said a word, only stares were shared. The young man made himself visible from behind Kimmi and was the first of the four to speak.

"Ms. Higurashi…" The man said. Inuyasha took this to offense and was quick to claim what was his.

"Her name's Mrs. Takahashi punk!" Inuyasha proclaimed as he stood up from his place on the kitchen chair. The nameless man back up with his hands in front of him.

"Uhm…I'm sorry I…I didn't know!" He said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped in front of him.

"Takahashi? That's…that's my last name…Inuyasha? Mom…is this…?" Kimmi stuttered out her words.

"Yes Kimmi. But we'll talk about this later. What you've been doing to yourself is more important." Kagome said as she grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand.

"You…you heard?" Kimmi whispered. Guilt overwhelmed her face. She blinked and tears began to spill. If Inuyasha's heart didn't break before when he realized the well closed it sure was breaking now.

"Mom it's just a misunderstanding." Kimmi began to say.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Kagome softly said. Kimmi ignored her and continued to lie right to her mother's face.

"I've just…I've been getting sick lately and I didn't want anyone to know because I knew you'd guys make me stop the tour until I was better and I didn't want to disappoint my fans so I didn't say anything." Kimmi said while more tears soaked her face. Inuyasha squeezed his wife's hand and stared at his pup.

"Kimmi I will not hear another lie from you, do you understand me?" Kagome said in a serious tone. Kimmi just stared at her mother almost as if she were afraid to say another word. She then turned her head to face the young man in the doorway.

"This is your fault! If you didn't make me leave before I performed and kept your mouth shut she wouldn't know Taylor!" Inuyasha gasped at his pups response. He could tell she took after him with her quick resort to blame someone else and change the subject.

"Blame me. I don't care. I cannot sit by and watch you waste away anymore Kimmi." Taylor said his voice low and broken.

"Kimmi you should be thankful that Taylor cares enough about you to save you. If he didn't say something you surely wouldn't have. I would have found out by waking up one morning and finding you dead!" Kagome emphasized the last part of her sentence.

His pup was near death? Just how long has this been going on? Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He failed his pup as a father.

"Just exactly what is going on Kimmi?" Inuyasha spoke his first words to his pup. Kimmi stopped in her tracks and looked at him trying to think of what to say.

"You…you want to know what happened. You broke your promise. That's what happened! You didn't try to open the well! You left us stuck here! I had to go to school and have the same girls tell me I was fat every day and make me feel like I wasn't good enough! Because you didn't come save us I had to skip meals and throw everything up that I eat and it's still not good enough!" Kimmi screamed at her father. Inuyasha caught his breath and he felt Kagome sink to the ground. The overwhelming scent of salt in the air was like a punch in the face. Taylor laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm Kimmi down.

"Don't touch me!" Kimmi shouted as she took a step closer to her father.

"Every day I was made fun of because my father never picked me up from school. What was I supposed to tell them? That he was stuck 500 years in the past because he couldn't unseal a stupid well?" Guilt overwhelmed Inuyasha. She hated him. He couldn't blame her. He never imagined half of this would happen just because of his lack of presence in her life.

"In just an attempt to make sense out of everything bad that I was feeling I replaced it with physical pain so I could understand why I was in pain in the first place." Kimmi trembled and in one swift move she ripped the bracelets off of her wrist revealing deep wounds covering her wrists.

"You did this to yourself?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her arm.

_They have to be fresh and new. She's a quarter demon. Her wounds should heal faster than a human. Wait a minute…they heal faster…does this mean…she hurts herself more often?_

"Not that it matters, but am I still you're little princess daddy?" Kimmi barley whispered as she turned her heels and ran towards her room leaving her father speechless. In almost an instant Taylor was after her leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha noticed Kagome was still sobbing on the floor. He bent down and pulled her into his lap.

"Sh Kagome, we'll figure this out. You're not alone anymore. I won't let anything more happen to Kimmi." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up and placed her on the kitchen seat and left her side only to get her a glass of water. He heard a door shut and footsteps slowly come down the stairs. Taylor stepped foot into the kitchen.

"I locked the bathroom door, and I took this so she has nowhere to throw up." Taylor said weakly as he placed the tiny waste basket on the kitchen table.

"Uh…Thanks. And thank you for letting us know about this. But do me one favor kid." Inuyasha said to Taylor.

"Sure, sir." Taylor nodded.

"Don't touch my pup." Inuyasha growled remembering Taylors hand on Kimmi's shoulder.

"You're what? Wait, what was she talking about before? About a well and you being five hundred years in the past? And why are you dressed so funny?" Taylor began spitting out questions to Inuyasha. Kagome who had finally regained her composure stepped into the conversation.

"We have a lot of explaining to do Taylor, but now isn't the time. Thank you for helping Kimmi. I promise I call you when we have something figured out." Kagome said thanking the young man who cared so much about her daughter.

"I'll let you two have some privacy. Call me as soon as you can Mrs…?" Taylor said trying to remember Kagome's new last name.

"Takahashi." Inuyasha gladly reminded him.

"Right. Well, bye then." Taylor said as he disappeared to find the front door and let himself out.

"Inuyasha…this is all my fault…if I just listened to you and stayed none of this would have happened…"Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha silenced her with his lips crashing down on hers. When he felt she needed air he broke apart keeping his face only inches from hers.

"Kagome. All of this is out of your control. How were you supposed to know those girls were going to call her fat?" Inuyasha reassured her.

"Inuyasha I just don't want you to be disappointed in me for not noticing this sooner…"Kagome said as a single tear rolled down her face. Inuyasha stopped it on her cheek with his lips.

"Kagome. You gave me the most beautiful pup in the world. She hasn't made the best decisions, but none the less I am still proud of her." Inuyasha said.

"Oh Inuyasha. Things would have been so different if we were all together. You're such a good father." Kagome said as she buried her face in his chest. Before he could respond the door bell rang.

"What's that ringing?" Inuyasha said as he frantically looked around the kitchen while Kagome giggled.

"It's the door bell. It means someone's at the door." Kagome told him.

"Well in that case I'll answer it, and it better not be that Hobo guy!" Inuyasha said as he walked to the front door.

"Hojo!" Kagome called out.

"Like it matters!" Inuyasha shouted back as he opened the front door only to be greeted by millions of flashes and microphones being shoved in this face.

"Why was Kimmi rushed out of Good Morning Tokyo?"

"Did she get in a fight with her boyfriend?"

"Why was she crying?"

"Who are you?"

"Is her mother single?" The paparazzi bombarded him with tens of questions all at once.

"What the heck are you trying to do? Blind me? And no she's not single she's mine so back off morons!" Inuyasha screamed at them while covering his eyes. Kagome ran in and helped him close the door.

"Who the hell were they?" Inuyasha asked still covering his eyes.

"They're called the paparazzi. They're a bunch of reporters that keep regular people up to date with the personal lives of famous people like Kimmi. Oh no…she must have made a scene when Taylor made her leave this morning!" Kagome explained as she ran towards the TV and turned it on to the nearest news channel.

"What are you putting that noise box on for?" Inuyasha said as he joined her on the couch.

"To see what they're saying about our pup!" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned his attention to the TV. A video of Kimmi on stage performing what he imagined was one of her songs while the news reporter began to talk about her.

"_Breaking news here in Tokyo studios. Millions of fans tuned in early this morning eagerly waiting for Kimmi Takahashi to perform her new single off of her new Christmas EP for the first time anywhere, only to be disappointed. The 17 year old pop star greeted fans outside this morning before she headed into the Good Morning Tokyo studios only to be pulled out a half hour later from rumored boyfriend Taylor. Takahashi ignored fans on the way out and was reported to have been crying and trying to convince Taylor she didn't feel well and it was a misunderstanding. What was the couple fighting about? And why was Takahashi in tears? Is Kimmi working herself to the point of illness? Does any of this have to do with the absence of her father?"_

"How they hell do they know I've been gone?" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up.

"Well after there was no father at her shows, releases, or conferences what else are they going to assume?" Kagome answered him.

"What do they know?" He asked.

"Kimmi always to refuses to speak about it when she's asked about you." Kagome answered.

"Look at this Kagome. She won't even speak about me. You heard her before she hates me. She blames all of this on me. I don't blame her. If I just fought harder to get to you two…"Inuyasha said as he put his head in his hands.

"Hey! Inuyasha! None of this is your fault! It's neither of our faults! Kimmi met the wrong girls, gave into pressure, made some bad choices but that doesn't make either of us bad parents! All that matters is you're here now and you want to be a part of her life." Kagome said as she caressed his cheek.

"I have to talk to her. And we need to think of a solution to this." Inuyasha said.

"Oh no…Taylor only made sure she couldn't throw up, he didn't make sure there wasn't anything sharp in her room!" Kagome said. Inuyasha ran.

"Where am I running to?" He asked as soon as he remembered he had no idea which room was his pups.

"Up the stairs, last door to the left!" Kagome answered. Inuyasha was already at the top of the staircase.

"Wait down there!" He told his wife as he picked out the last door on the left side of the hallway. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Daddy?" A weak voice answered. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he thought of what to do next.

**I bet you guys didn't think I'd leave you with a cliff hanger huh? Well you know what to do! Review and inspire me **


	3. Chapter 3

**No reviews guys? I can see from my stats you're reading the story and that's so awesome! But reviews are so inspiring and tell me what I can and can't do with the story! I'll need about three reviews before I update next! **

Inuyasha's breathe caught in his throat. _The last time she called me daddy was right before she went in the well…_

She called him daddy again, that had to mean something right? She couldn't hate him that much if she was still willing to address him as her father. At that moment Inuyasha felt all the pain in her voice. He had to do something. He had to make her understand what happened all those years ago. He took a deep breath and gulped.

"Kimmi…can I…can I come in?" Inuyasha carefully asked.

"Okay." She responded as he turned the door handle and stepped into her room. The walls were purple. _It's still her favorite color._ He thought to himself.

He turned his attention to his distressed pup sitting on her bed blowing her nose into a tissue. He looked at the ground and saw at least fifteen tissues scattered around the floor. He looked at her annoyingly.

"Keh. What are you a slob now too?" Inuyasha asked. _Shit. I didn't mean to say that out loud._

"Taylor took my waste basket." Kimmi reminded him.

"Right. Listen. Kimmi?" Inuyasha motioned towards the edge of her bed.

"Sit." She said simply. Before she could even finish the word, Inuyasha's face was planted in her carpet. He quickly got up.

"Now you can sit me to? Keh!" He yelled as he hopped to the edge of her bed. Kimmi backed up against the headboard and pulled her knees to her chest. _She doesn't want to be too close to me…_

"Don't yell at her!" Inuyasha heard Kagome scream from the end of the hall.

"I'm not yelling! And stop eavesdropping wench!" Inuyasha challenged her.

"Inuyasha sit!" This time his face was planted to Kimmi's bed.

"Would you two knock it off?" Inuyasha exclaimed. A small giggle escaped from Kimmi's lips and the tears seemed to have stopped falling.

"Hey I made you laugh." Inuyasha said smiling to himself.

"Yeah well…don't get used to it." Kimmi said. _I see she inherited her attitude from me._

"Kimmi please hear me out. Just let me explain." Inuyasha begged his pup. This is backwards. If things were normal she would be the one begging to explain herself after doing whatever stupid things teenagers do nowadays. _This is so messed up._ After a minute Kimmi finally answered him.

"Fine. But make it quick. I have a show tonight." Kimmi spat out. _She thinks she's still performing tonight after what happened this morning?_ He shook his head aggravated.

"Kimmi, I know you're mad at me. But I didn't break my promise. I waited at the well every day for thirteen years for you and your mother. I was being stupid and pissed your mother off enough to bring you here. It's not her fault either so don't blame her. How was either of us supposed to know that the well was going to seal itself right after you two jumped in?" Inuyasha began. Kimmi stared at him in silence.

"Why didn't you come for us?" She asked while sniffling.

"Kimmi, the well was sealed. I couldn't get through and neither could you guys. How am I supposed to unseal a magical well?" He asked her.

"You could have tried harder!" His pup yelled. _Keh._

"Look Kimmi. If I could have been here all these years I wouldn't have been wasting my life away sitting at a well every day. But then again it wasn't useless you're mother did get through finally…"Inuyasha trailed off.

"You mean she went in the well? Without me? What if it closed after she got through? Then I'd be stuck here by myself! You're both so stupid!" Kimmi yelled in frustration.

"I'm not stupid, he's stupid!" Kagome yelled from down the hall once again.

"What are you mad at me for? And I already told ya, stop eavesdropping!" Inuyasha yelled back. _Women._

Inuyasha turned to face his pup again. Only now was he taking a real good look at her. She looked frail, fragile. She looked very unhealthy. Much to skinny, her eyes sunken into her tear stained face. This scared Inuyasha, he had only seen people this skinny in villages where there were food shortages. Why would Kimmi want to look like this?

"Look Kimmi. I regret everything. I never should have let you guys go into the well. I missed you. I missed tripping over your toys and you jumping on my bed way to early in the morning. I even miss your temper tantrums and how you'd always get what you want with me." Inuyasha said in a more serious tone.

"I guess I did have you wrapped around my finger didn't I?" Kimmi asked. Inuyasha nodded his head and began to talk once more.

"Kimmi I swear I'm going to make up for all the time our family has lost." Inuyasha promised her.

"Okay. But this doesn't mean I forgive you yet." Kimmi said. _Stubborn. There's no questioning if this is my child or not._

"I don't expect you to." Inuyasha agreed with her.

"I have to get ready for my show." Kimmi said as she rose from her bed and walked across her room and through the door.

"You're not doing any show." Inuyasha said as he followed her down the stairs. Kimmi stopped dead in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" Kimmi said as she slowly turned around to face both of her parents.

"Kimmi you're in no shape to go out and perform after what happened today." Inuyasha told her sternly. Kagome nodded in agreement with him.

"What makes you think that you have ANY say in what I do and don't do? You lost that right thirteen years ago." Kimmi spat at her father in aggravation. Inuyasha froze. _Ouch._ He didn't blink or breathe until he heard his wife screaming.

"DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY."Kagome was screaming. Both Kimmi and Inuyasha flinched. Kagome was visibly shaking. Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Kagome calm down she has every right to be mad at me." Inuyasha tried convincing her.

"NO! It wasn't your fault! You tried to make me stay! She's just taking all her anger out on you instead of facing the real source! You weren't raised like this Kimmi! STOP BEING A BRAT!" Kagome yelled in frustration. Kimmi was speechless. Her mother never spoke in such harshness to her.

"This is supposed to be a happy time! We finally have your father back after thirteen years and you have to ruin it with your selfish bad attitude! You can try and manipulate your father but I won't play along anymore!" Kagome finished her rant and ran upstairs to the master bedroom and slammed the door. Inuyasha stared at where Kagome once stood and then turned to his daughter and sighed. He noticed small tears falling down her face. He didn't know what to do so he did the one thing he could think of, he held her while she cried. After she finished crying she maneuvered herself from her father's arms and caught her breathe.

"It's the last show of the tour. I have to go. I owe it to my fans. It's one show. I promise once it's over we'll figure out whatever we have to." She looked at her father with promising eyes and headed towards the door. He figured there was nothing he could do to stop her, but in the time span of her walk out the door he decided he would be there incase anything bad happened, and he had a feeling something would.

Inuyasha traveled up the stairs counting them while he climbed, trying to figure out which closed door his wife was behind. When he finally opened the lucky one he discovered his crying wife curled up on the king sized bed.

_Great, another crying woman. I'm doing a terrible job at keeping my family together._ Inuyasha thought. But no, he wouldn't let this happen. He already lost them once. He wouldn't lose them again.

**End of chapter three! Remember three reviews and you'll get an update! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
